


flower words

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Bumblebee's up to something but nobody will tell Prowl anything. It's almost like he's planning some kind of surprise.





	flower words

Prowl entered the main room of the Autobot base and stopped. Something was wrong. He frowned, looking around and spotting the problem in seconds; Bumblebee and Sari were sitting _quietly_ at a table in the corner.

“What’s going on, guys?”

Their heads whipped around, optics wide. “Nothing,” Sari said too quickly.

Bee grinned. “We’re just sitting and looking at this book.”

Prowl cocked his head and walked over.

Bee scrambled over the table, gathering the book and stucking it in his chest. He beamed at Prowl. “It’s really not very interesting. You wouldn’t like it. Go watch birds or sniff water or whatever it is you do when you’re alone and let us do our thing in peace!”

“Yeah, Prowl, we’re just hanging out,” Sari said.

“Ratchet?” Prowl turned the corner and found him at his usual work bench, soldering something. “What are they doing?”

Ratchet didn’t pause. “I already said I wasn’t getting involved.”

Prowl drew back, uncertain how to respond. Optimus walked up from somewhere and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I think you should go outside,” he said in a strange tone. “Yes! Outside for a long time. perhaps all day. Outside, where you enjoy being anyway, so it’s really convenient for all involved parties.”

“Involved parties? Optimus, did something happen? Did something come up on a medical scan? Is someone sick?”

“No, of course not!” Optimus spun him around towards the exit. “We’re all fine but you need to be in nature! Have fun being outside for a while! Don’t come back for at least…” He glanced over his shoulder. “They need three hours. I mean stay out for three hours! That’s an order! No coming back inside!”

Optimus gently pushed him outside. Prowl scrutinized him for a second longer, then bounced over the fence and into the city. What was going on today? Did everyone but him catch some new virus that made bots act out of character?

It couldn’t be that bad if they didn’t tell him—he didn’t think Optimus would allow such secrets. He stayed out five hours just to be sure they had as much time as they needed, but didn’t stop feeling a little hurt the entire time. Yes, he liked his alone time, but why keep him out of the loop? Was he that disagreeable?

Prowl returned to the factory under sunset colors. Once he saw it, part of him wanted to hurry because he was curious, but he forced himself to keep his pace. He didn’t want his teammates to see him getting too excited when he didn’t even know what was going on.

Inside, everyone was gone except Bumblebee, who stood in front of his table with his arms behind his back. His grin was wide and awkward. Was he trembling?

“Bumblebee? Where are the others?”

“On patrol,” Bee said, beginning to hop up and down to conceal his jitters. “Which is pretty convenient for me because I wanted to talk to you, alone, just the two of us, so us coincidentally having the base to ourselves is nice…”

Prowl frowned. “Please tell me what’s going on. You’re talking circles around yourself.”

Bee chuckled. “That’s something I’m good at, huh? I could talk for hours and hours and you’d sit there listening and then tuning me out. But don’t do that now! This is really important. It’s, um, the most important thing ever.”

“All right. I’m listening.”

Bee looked down at his feet, tapping at a little hole in the floor. Prowl had never seen him so timid and grew concerned.

“Did you do something? It’s better to just tell me outright if you did.”

“N-no...but what if I did?”

Prowl huffed. “I would tell you to be more careful in the future. But this is clearly eating you inside, whatever it is. If you’re fearing my reaction, please don’t. I won’t get angry.”

“I’m not worried about you getting angry.” Bee lifted his gaze to Prowl tentatively. “Prowl, you’re one of my best friends. I—like you a lot.”

“I know that, Bumblebee.” Prowl smiled. “I like you as well, even if you sometimes get on my nerves.”

“No, I mean, I _like_ you—I’m _interested_ in you.”

Prowl felt his face flush, but tried to ignore his own realization. It made him feel fluttery and he didn’t know what to do about it. “What about me is interesting?”

“E-everything?”

“Bee, are you saying…” Prowl trailed off.

“For once I’m at a loss for words,” Bumblebee said. “S-so, I decided not to use my words for once. I had Sari help me with this. It took us all day because we had to do research and stuff…” He moved his arms, revealing a bouquet of flowers grasped tight in his hands. white chrysanthemums, and red and yellow roses were wrapped in pink paper and tied with a bright ribbon. It spoke with more directness than Bee currently could.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Prowl said, holding out his hand to accept the bouquet. He lifted a digit to the petals. They were very fresh. “It’s a nice arrangement. Thank you.”

Bee’s optics were intensely bright.

“I do know what all these flowers mean, of course. Was that my copy of _The Language of Flowers_ you were reading earlier?”

“Y-you left it on the table by accident and I saw and that’s how I got the idea. Sorry for using it.”

“That’s okay. I’m flattered.”

“Wh-what do you think?”

Prowl’s processor was spinning. The room went quiet, and Bee glanced at him every now and again with an anxious, anticipatory expression.

“Stay here for a moment, please.” Prowl set the bouquet on the table, transformed, and sped away.

Bee shook his head in surprise. That was abrupt. Once the shock wore off, he felt crushed. Was he that bad? Was this all too weird? Oh, slag, it was weird, wasn’t it? Prowl told him to stay, though, so Bumblebee did. The others weren’t around to support him, but that was fine. He would face the situation headfirst.

Prowl returned after sunset. He drove into the factory, transformed, and looked winded. “It took a little bit of finding, but here,” he said, opening his chest compartment and pulling out a single potted plant with a few pink flowers.

Bee didn’t recognize it. “What is that? What’s it mean?”

“It’s called ambrosia,” Prowl said as color rose to his cheeks. Besides that, nothing about his demeanor changed. “It means ‘love requited.’”

Bee felt like he might explode. “Oh! Okay! That’s really cool!”

Prowl laughed, a sound that sent Bee’s spark on a loop-de-loop. “Really cool? I suppose it is.” His face became thoughtful, then he walked up to Bee and leaned over to kiss his helm.

Bee barely realized that Prowl handed the ambrosia to him until he noticed a weight in his hands. Prowl stepped back and picked up the bouquet. “Want to help me look for a vase for these? I should tell you how to care for that as well.”

“Sounds good,” Bee said, smiling wider than ever before. This was more than he expected, but just what he wanted. He was glad flowers could say so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i looked up real flower meanings for this. i hope the website i looked up was accurate.
> 
> white chrysanthemum - truth  
> red rose - love  
> yellow rose - friendship
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
